shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Stalka
}} Stalka is the het ship between Stoick the Vast and Valka from the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. Canon Stoick and Valka fell in love while fighting the Berserker Tribe, lead by Oswald. After the battle, the two started dating and sang songs together. Where "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" became their song, since they sang it together in harmony after they defeated the invading Berserkers. Stoick and Valka got married and had a son called Hiccup. Because he was born earlier than expected Valka was worried for their son's young life, until Stoick tells his wife that there is nothing to worry about as he believes that their son will grow up to be the strongest Viking; in which brings Valka comfort; but she wasn't very happy about the baby size axe that Stoick had made for their son and threatened to feed her husband to the boars because of it. When Hiccup was a baby, during a dragon raid, their house gets attacked by a Stormcutter dragon and while Stoick was able to save their son Valka ends up being grabbed by the dragon and gets taken way from Berk, in which leads Stoick to believe that she was later killed by them. In reality, she was safely taken to a dragon sanctuary and learned to live in peace with dragons. Despite loving her husband and son, Valka did not return to Berk as she felt Stoick could never change his opinion on dragons. As well as the fact that both Stoick and Hiccup's lives were close to death that night, and she blames herself for not trying to defend when from the dragon she couldn't bring herself to kill. After Valka's supposed death, Stoick told a child Hiccup that he was not intending in finding a new wife or mother for them as he loved Valka very much. Stoick also tells young Hiccup the kind of love he had with Valka and how strong it is, even when she is gone. Stoick had tried to find Valka in many failed searches for her, until he began to believe that she was indeed killed by the dragon took her, and chose to focus on his duties to his tribe and their son. He even had her breast plates made into a pair of Viking helmets, that he wears and saves the other one for Hiccup. Twenty years after Hiccup's birth, five years after the Vikings had made peace with dragons, Stoick and Valka reunited, with some help from their son. As Valka came across Hiccup after he flew off from the others and had brought him back to the sanctuary with her, while Stoick went in search of Hiccup and him there. Valka expected Stoick to be angry for her not returning home and leaving him to raise their only child on his own, but instead, he was overjoyed to see his wife alive, and the two shared a kiss. As Hiccup explains how much Berk has changed, Stoick reminds him to take it easy with her before he starts to whistle their song and after Valka joins in they begin to dance together. At the end of their special song and dance, Stoick gets on one nee as he asks Valka to come home with them and to be his wife again, to which she agrees to. Their happy family moment, however, was interrupted by Drago's attack on the dragon sanctuary and the reunited Haddock family, along with Gobber and their dragon allies, band together to protect it from him. As Valka was about to be killed by Drago in their battle, Stoick comes to her aid and take over the battle while she goes to aid the sanctuary's alpha, and when Dragon got his alpha dragon to attack and kill Valka, Stoick once again goes to save his wife. At the near end of the battle, however, Stoick and Valka notice that their son's life is in danger and while Stoick's actions saves Hiccup he wasn't able to save his own and gets killed in the blast that was originally meant for their son. Valka was very saddened by his death and sheds a tear as she watches his funeral ship burn. After their son became the new chief of Berk, Valka chose to stay so she can be with Hiccup and to honour Stoick's last wish, returning home to Berk and being apart of her family's life again. She mentions her late husband whenever Hiccup needs a confidence bust or the guidance that Stoick would have given Hiccup, if he hadn't died. Quotes How to Train Your Dragon 2 Fanon Stalka has decent popularity among the fandom. On AO3, it is the most popular ship for both Stoick and Valka. It is the 6th most written romantic ship in the How to Train Your Dragon movie fandom, and the 3rd most written excluding crossovers. Some fanfiction of the ship, Valka doesn't end up being taken away from Berk, have her secretly coming back to Berk to see how her family is doing or don't have Stoick getting killed in the events of the second film. In which would have Stoick enjoying his retirement with Valka, as they catch up on lost time together. Since many fans were upset that their reunited time together was cut short by Stoick's death. Children Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is Stoick and Valka's first born (and only) son, who has his father's green eyes and his mother's auburn hair. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Stoick/Valka tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : WIKIS : on Trivia * In the book, Valka (Hiccup's mother) is always out on journeys and adventures, but she comes home eventually. * In the books, she first had a relationship with Humongously Hotshot the Hero before she gave up on him and married Stoick. Gallery Reunited.jpeg Started singing.jpeg Dancing.gif After dancing.png Media How to Train Your Dragon 2 - "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Stoick and Valka - For the dancing and the dreaming (SUBTITLES) Navigation